fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Viper's Treasures
Viper, Donald, Goofy, Peach, Ami, Yumi, Jake, Ash, Pikachu, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Viper's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Viper asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Genie said with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. Viper gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Crane! Viper smiled happily and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much, guys!! How were you able to get it?" Viper asked. "Peach turned into a mermaid and found it at the bottom of the ocean. I built a crane to hoist it out and Jake flew it here!" Zim explained as Viper walked up to the statue. "Wow, it even has his eyes!" she said happily. A smile appeared on her face as she sighed dreamily. "Why, Crane, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Viper giggled. Suddenly, a blast from a scepter burst the door open. Hakoda walked into the cottage with a glare on his face. Bumblebee floated after him in a Force bubble. The terrified Autobot was an inch taller from the Rack. "Master!" Viper gasped. The others hid quickly. The force bubble burst and Bumblebee cowered against a wall. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain RULES and I expect my rules to be obeyed!" Hakoda said angrily. "But, Master Hakoda--" Viper protested. "Is it true?! Did you rescue a mortal bird from drowning or did you not?!" Hakoda demanded. "I had to--!" Viper explained. "Viper, think about what happened to your parents!" Hakoda shouted. He began to sing: Hakoda: This is where you belong! "You don't understand--!" Viper protested. Hakoda: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Viper shouted. Hakoda: Don't try that same old song, I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near that world out there! "I'm not a child anymore!" Viper shouted. "Listen, Viper! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling--!" Hakoda shouted. Tears welled up in Viper's eyes. "Master, stop it! I love him!!" she shouted. Upon realizing what she had said, Viper gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Hakoda looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He attacked Bumblebee with his scepter. The Autobot screamed and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Hakoda shouted. "Please, Master Hakoda! Have mercy!" Bumblebee begged. He got down on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Viper shouted. Hakoda powered down his scepter and turned back to Viper. "Have you lost all sense?! He's a human! You're an immortal!" Hakoda shouted. "No! And it doesn't matter! I don't care!" Viper protested. "So help me, Viper, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Hakoda threatened. Viper's friends couldn't take any more of this! They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hakoda shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Peach added. "You have no heart at all, Hakoda!" Zim sneered. "You are a raging moron, you big dummy!" Ash screamed. "Pika, pika!" Pikachu agreed. "GO TO HECK, YOU DEVIL!" Ami screamed angrily. "Yeah, stupidhead!" Yumi added. Bumblebee looked nervous and Hakoda was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you eleven are BANISHED from Cartoonopolis until the end of your days!" Hakoda shouted. Viper and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ami protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Bumblebee cried. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!!" Hakoda shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Viper's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Donald cried. "That's not fair!!" Viper shouted. Hakoda resumed singing: Hakoda: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here Is the final straw! "Cleanliness has brought me to run away from home, so stop it!" Viper screamed. And push, my student, has come to shove! "But I didn't push or shove anything and I'm not your student anymore, get over it!" Viper angrily protested. I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Hakoda powered up his scepter. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Viper's pleas, Hakoda destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "MASTER HAKODA, NO!!!" Viper shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by a blast from Hakoda's scepter. Category:Fan Fiction